iMeet Drake and Josh
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Drake, Josh, and Megan take a plane to Seattle, where they meet up with Josh's newest pen-pal, who suddenly finds himself taking a liking to the intelligent troublemaker. But things get even more complicated once a long-time friend makes her return back home after being away for so long. Takes place a year after "iGoodbye".
1. Chapter 1

_iMeet Drake & Josh_

 _Author's Note: "iCarly" and "Drake & Josh" are both owned by Nickelodeon. I just own the story._

Chapter 1 - Prologue

 _Location: San Diego, California_

Megan Parker was currently sitting at the dining room table, wondering what to write for her essay assignment that was due at the end of spring break, which had barely begun a few days ago.

She was required to write about an unforgettable experience that had happened in her life, similar to the essay that her step-brother had to do several years ago.

 _I guess I could write about the time that they ended up sending me to Hollywood,_ thought Megan. _But I pretty much told all of my friends about it, and I don't think that-_

" _... begging you, Josh,_ _ **please**_ _don't bring 'It' with us!"_

The young teenager rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Great, just what I need to help me concentrate."

As he came down the stairs, and entered the living room, Josh Nichols gently set down his luggage on the floor. "It's _she_ , Drake, and plus, Mindy is already spending the entire break with her parents out in Florida, so she wasn't even an option to start with."

Once Josh took a seat on the couch, his step- brother made his way into the living room, and said, "Ah, perfect, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But we still have an extra _non-refundable_ ticket," reminded Josh. "All because _you_ forgot to-"

As he sat next to his brother, Drake rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know, and I already told you, I'm sorry… so, who are we gonna take then?"

"What about Carly?" wondered Josh. "Aren't you trying to get back together with her?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders, and replied. "Kinda, sorta, yeah, I guess… but she said she wanted to take things slow, and I don't think inviting her on a trip to Seattle is gonna fit in the _'take it slow'_ category.

Josh let out a sigh, but before he could say anything else, their mother came out from the kitchen, and asked, "What's this about a trip to Seattle?"

"Oh, there's this pen-pal I have that lives over there," explained Josh. "And he invited me and Drake to come hang out with him for a few days, as well as offering to fix Drake's website, but _someone_ got _three_ tickets instead of _two_ , so now we're trying to figure out who to take with us."

"Alright, hold up, your _pen-pal_ friend doesn't need to do anything to my website," said Drake, giving his brother a frown. "Trevor's 2nd cousin already got that taken care of."

Josh rolled his eyes, and replied, "As your manager, bro, I don't think your current website is the right _fit_ for you. We need something that _everyone_ will want to visit when they buy your music off of PearTunes, or see you perform at a show-"

"Dude, come on, my site has games and funny, little animations and everything," exclaimed Drake, causing Josh to just look at him. "What?"

"Well, why don't you guys take your sister with you?" offered Mrs. Parker, which took the two of them by surprise.

Drake and Josh both looked at her, and exclaimed, " _Megan?"_

" _Me?"_ said Megan, looking away from her computer screen. "Why would I want to go with _them_ to Seattle?"

"Because you three haven't really spent time with each other, and I think this sounds like the perfect opportunity for-"

Drake let out a groan, and he cried, "Ugh, Mom, come on, she's the _last_ person we would _ever_ consider taking with is. Besides, she doesn't even _want_ to go… _I_ don't want her to go… _Josh_ doesn't want-"

"Well, uh… I actually wouldn't _mind_ if, um…"

The young guitarist looked at his brother, in shock, and said, " _Seriously?_ "

" _Hey,_ I _can_ hear what you're saying, dum-dum," said Megan, who was starting to frown. "And I never said I _didn't_ want-"

"Okay, _enough_ ," exclaimed Mrs. Parker, causing the three of them to close their mouths. "See? This is what I'm talking about… you three need to go and share the experience of this trip _together_ , which means that you boys are taking your sister with you."

When she heard her mother say the word _experience_ , Megan looked back at her computer screen, which showed her still-blank essay, and a small smile appeared on her face.

As for Drake, he let out a groan, and was about to complain when he noticed his mom's stern expression. "Oh, alright, _fine_ … Megan, hurry up and go pack your stuff. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

"No, we're _not_ ," corrected Josh. "We still got, like, an hour until we have to go to the airport."

Drake just muttered underneath his breath, and Mrs. Parker let out a sigh. "Megan, sweetie, please go and start packing."

"Sure, Mom," replied Megan, who moved away from the dining room table, but then, she stopped by the couch. "I thought that Bludge guy was your pen pal."

"He is, but the one from Seattle is my _other, non-violent_ pen pal," explained Josh. "His name is Freddie, and he also used to be a part of this huge webshow called… um… I can't remember, but I know that a lot of people enjoyed it."

Drake smirked, and replied, "Oh, please, what webshow could he have _possibly_ been a part of?"


	2. Leaving San Diego

**iMeet Drake & Josh**

 _Chapter 2 - Leaving San Diego_

 _Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns this series and everything related. I just own the story._

* * *

Around an hour later, after being told "good-bye", to "have fun" and "safe travels", the trio of siblings got into the cab that Josh had called for, and it wasn't long until they eventually made their way into the airport with luggage in hand.

As Drake handed Josh and Megan their required plane tickets, the 18-year-old teenager couldn't help but ask the musical artist a certain question. "So, these tickets _are_ for the plane that is headed to _Seattle,_ right?"

" _Yes_ , Megan, I am definitely-" Drake began to say, but he paused for a moment to inspect his own ticket. "Wait… yes, they are the right ones."

After making their arrival in the designated terminal, they learned that they still had some time before their plane was ready for boarding, so at the moment, Megan was scrolling through her various phone messages while Josh was listening to music on his G-O.

As for Drake, he was surfing through the internet on his Pear phone (that apparently had a slightly better screen than its previous model), and eventually, the musician glanced over at his step-brother that was sitting beside him. "Hey, Josh, help me find what show it was that your pen pal used to work on."

Josh gave a small chuckle after being handed the phone, and he said, "Look, I already told you that he… already…" The young man stared blankly at the Pear phone. "Hey, um, Drake… I said that he was part of a _web show._ "

"Yeah, I know that," replied Drake, giving a small nod.

"Then, why am I looking through results about different versions of t.v. shows about that one comic book superhero who got bit by a spider?" Josh said, handing back the phone to his step-brother. "And you got to forget about what happened, man. That audition was a long time ago."

Putting the mobile device away, Drake turned a little in his seat to look at Josh, a slight frown on his face. "Hey, I was _this_ close to being the voice of him, Josh."

Before his step-brother could say anything, Megan gave a small laugh before setting her phone down to smirk at her brother. "Oh, please… that'd be as likely as me playing the daughter of a supervillian in an animated movie. Never going to happen."

"Oh, I can definitely see _that_ happening to you," said the musician, who was now leaving to take a quick trip to the restroom, and Josh watched as his step-sister begin to look stressed about something.

"You alright there, Megan?"

Letting out a sigh, the young teenager put away her phone before giving a response. "It's my essay assignment for Mr. Napper's class. Have to write about an _unforgettable_ experience that happened in my life, almost like when you wrote in your essay about the whole Hollywood fiasco. But that's not what I want to write about, so… right now, I got nothing."

Now, even though Megan wasn't exactly on a full _'being nice'_ basis with her brothers, she had eased back a bit on pulling pranks to put more focus on her high school work, as well as getting helpful advice every so often from Josh when it came to figuring out certain homework problems.

However, Josh could only give his step-sister a shrug, and he said, "Maybe you'll find out what to write about once we get to-"

 _"Attention, passengers! Flight 324, heading to Seatlle, Washingon, is now boarding!"_

"Alright, people, let's get a move on," said a returning Drake, grabbing ahold of his luggage, and the other two siblings rolled their eyes in irritation before following after him.

* * *

A few moments later, they were all inside of the airplane, and about to take their seats when Megan suddenly said, "I call the one by the window."

"Oh, ho, I don't think so, _little girl_ ," replied Josh, with Drake silently groaning and rolling his eyes. " _I_ am part of the reason why this trip is happening in the first place, so you can just-"

"I'm takin' it, Josh, or else that bathtub singing video of you is hittin' the Internet," interrupted the 18-year-old, and Josh remained quiet until making a gesture for her to take the seat.

As he took the middle seat, with Drake sitting in the last remaining one, Josh mentally told himself that he could've sworn he had erased the footage his step-sister was referring to.

 _"Excuse me?"_ The three of them turned their heads to see a young kid that looked about 12 or 13 years old, and he was looking at Megan as if she was a first class passenger. "Are… oh my gosh… you were on that popular webshow, right? With your co-host that enjoyed eating fried chicken…"

Drake and Josh looked over at Megan, who now looked confused but also a little apologetic. "Um, sorry, I… I have no idea what you're talking about. I was never on any type of webshow."

"Yeah, couldn't even make it on the one that had a _'spider'_ involved," added in Drake, with Josh giving him a look that meant _really_ , and the guitarist went back to playing games on his cell. "Sorry, man, wrong girl."

"Oh, no… no worries, that's okay," assured the teenage boy, giving Megan a sincere apology. "It's just that you look a _lot_ like, um… actually, never mind. Enjoy the flight."

After Megan's visitor was gone, it wasn't long until the plane made its departure from the airport landing, and was now flying about in the cloudy blue sky.

While Drake was taking a nap, Josh turned his attention over to Megan, and asked, "So you've _no_ idea who that kid was, or why he said you looked like some former webshow person whose co-host was a fried chicken eater?'

Megan shook her head, and she replied, "No, I don't… you know, he probably got me mixed up with that one babysitting duo out in Los Angeles. I know _one_ of them enjoys chicken.'


End file.
